


Touch Me, Tease Me

by Caeseria



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Gloves, Lapdance, M/M, Strip Tease, Undercover, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeseria/pseuds/Caeseria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi is sent to meet his contact, Iruka, where he is working undercover at a strip club.  In order to exchange information, Kakashi requests a lap dance.  The problem? Iruka has to communicate solely by touch, which drives Kakashi crazy with desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me, Tease Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt at the [Kakairu Kink Meme](http://kakairu-kink.livejournal.com/704.html?thread=510912#t510912).

**Touch Me, Tease Me**

 

As soon as Kakashi entered the strip club he was assaulted by the heavy grinding base-beat of the music. It was loud and got under your skin, echoed your heartbeat and made your breath come just a little bit faster. The place was packed; Wednesday nights were the busiest from what he'd heard, and tonight was no exception. Every table in the joint was full and the patrons were three deep around the main stage, watching the 'Feature' strut his stuff.

Kakashi was here to meet his contact, to initiate an exchange of critical information. When Tsunade-sama had told him who his contact was, Kakashi's jaw had almost hit the floor with surprise. None other than _Umino Iruka;_ Konoha's beloved academy teacher. In a gay strip-bar, working undercover, doing… gay _strippy things._ The thought was mind-blowing. __

 __Still, apart from the fact Kakashi's contact was the last person on the planet he'd expected to be able to pull off this kind of thing, Tsunade had assured Kakashi that Iruka was in fact a good choice for the role. However, she'd declined to explain why, citing confidentiality, all the while wearing a suspicious smirk.

Now Kakashi was just plain curious.

He'd dressed to blend in; as much as someone could with his shock of white hair. He was wearing a black shirt, tight jeans and an eye patch. He'd left the mask off; having discovered early on in his infiltration career that showing his face guaranteed nobody would recognize him. If they were looking for the copy-nin, they'd be looking for a black mask, not a bared face. It was simple and ingenious and Kakashi exploited this knowledge regularly.

He leaned against the bar and ordered a drink, settling back to scan his surroundings for Iruka. He was somewhat relieved to find that Iruka wasn't on stage; it would have made it a lot harder to make contact that way. No, he had to be here somewhere…

 _There_. He'd recognize the grace with which Iruka moved anywhere – he'd been watching him for long enough back in Konoha. The man was waiting on a table, tray full of drinks resting against his hip as he chatted with the patrons. Iruka's rich laughter rang out, and Kakashi watched as he slid to the side slightly to avoid one man's wandering hand. It was done skillfully, without drawing attention to his movements, designed to stay out of reach but not to cause offense. Kakashi was impressed.

He could also see why half the table was trying to cop a feel of Iruka's ass. It was perfect; pert and muscular, encased in black suede pants that seemed to only highlight what was hidden rather than conceal it. Iruka wore a tight black sleeveless top with a high neck, and long black gloves of the same material. Kakashi was reminded of an ANBU, stalking his prey amongst the patrons. It gave Iruka a dangerous, sultry air that everyone seemed to pick up on and react to.

And Kakashi was no exception. He could feel the first stirrings of arousal and fought to remain professional and alert.

"See something you like?"

Kakashi glanced toward the man who had spoken. He was balding, slightly stocky but well-dressed, and was wearing lots of flashy, cheap jewelry. "Perhaps," Kakashi hedged, appearing to be thinking. Looking overeager might appear suspicious.

The man extended his hand, light flashing off the gold of his rings. "I'm the owner of this establishment. How can we make you feel at home?"

Kakashi fought back a grin at the words. He took a sip of his drink, extending the moment. "Him." He gestured to Iruka. "How much for a lap dance?"

The man blinked, smile fixed on his face. "I'm afraid Iruka's not for hire, he's wait-staff."

"Shame," Kakashi deadpanned. He finished his drink and placed the glass back on the bar. "He's the only one that's drawn my attention. In that case I'll be going."

It was a gamble, plain and simple. Kakashi needed to get his contact alone, and to have a legitimate reason for doing so.

"Wait," the manager appeared to consider things. "Iruka may consider it for the right amount."

 _You mean you'll consider it for the right amount,_ Kakashi amended in his head. "Well, I'll wait for your answer."

Kakashi watched as the owner threaded his way between the tables toward Iruka. He touched Iruka on the arm to get his attention and Kakashi watched as Iruka turned and leaned in to listen to the man speak. Iruka's body language went stiff with barely-concealed outrage, until the owner pointed in Kakashi's direction.

Kakashi gave his usual half-hearted wave and was pleased when Iruka's body language relaxed as he recognized Kakashi. Iruka let his gaze wander over Kakashi, as if he was checking him out, and then he nodded to the owner of the bar. Iruka walked toward him confidently; a small smile of greeting on his lips.

He stopped in front of Kakashi and sketched a small bow. "You requested a dance?" he asked.

Kakashi nodded. "A private dance."

"You know that I usually don't do this?" Iruka paused for a moment. "But you've piqued my interest, so I'll make an exception. What's your name?"

"Yuki."

Iruka smirked at that, and suddenly Kakashi could see hints of the Iruka he knew and was familiar with. "Yuki-san, please come with me."

Kakashi let Iruka take his hand and lead him around the edge of the room, toward the back of the club. They passed through a doorway into a pitch-black hallway. Kakashi tensed up. Cramped, dark places usually meant trouble, after all. Iruka pushed open a door and they were in a long, dimly lit corridor with lots of other doors. The music was not as loud, which was a relief and Kakashi could finally hear himself think. The unmistakable sound of sex came from behind several doors, and the air was thick with musk.

"You don't have to be nervous," Iruka said, glancing back at Kakashi with a grin and squeezing his hand.

"I'm not nervous," Kakashi responded gruffly. The dim lighting set all his senses on full awareness; this was still a mission, with hard-won information at stake should things go wrong. On top of that, for some reason Kakashi didn't like the idea of Iruka being in a place like this and he wondered if Iruka had done this before, with other operatives.

Iruka stopped outside a door and pushed it open. Kakashi stepped in warily, letting Iruka tug him along by his hand, pulling him toward a chair in the middle of the room. "Have a seat, Yuki-san," Iruka said, closing the door behind them.

Kakashi glanced around as he sat down. The room was decorated in what Kakashi thought must be a garish red when the lights were up, and it had a thick pile red carpet. No doubt red hid the stains of various body fluids better than black did, Kakashi thought uncharitably. The music here was not as intrusive, but loud enough to muffle any obvious sounds. It was probably piped in from hidden speakers that Kakashi couldn't place.

Iruka slid gracefully into Kakashi's lap and rested his arms on Kakashi's shoulders. This close, Kakashi could see that Iruka's eyes were circled with black, the kohl artfully smudged to make his eyes look wider. His hair was a little punked out too, the very tips dyed red – it was just enough to make Iruka appear exotic and somewhat different from his usual self. Iruka bit his lip as if considering something and then leaned in, nuzzling under Kakashi's jaw line.

"There are two rules, Yuki-san," Iruka said. His breath tickled against Kakashi's neck. "One: no touching at any time. This rule is enforced; there are cameras."

Kakashi had suspected as much. However, no touching meant it was going to be incredibly difficult to exchange information in detail.

Kakashi nodded. He felt Iruka's hands encircle his wrists and squeeze slightly, before pulling his hands down to the sides of the chair. Iruka smiled at Kakashi and shifted in his lap, grinding his hips forward teasingly before standing up. "Good boy."

Kakashi swallowed around a dry throat. Iruka's provocative grinding wasn't helping him keeping his libido in check. Iruka circled around behind Kakashi, letting one hand trail across his shoulder, over the nape of his neck. Kakashi felt fingers in his hair, tugging gently until he had Kakashi's attention.

"Two: you can ask for what you like but I have the final say in whether I agree to your request or not. Understood?"

"Yes."

Iruka backed away slowly, watching Kakashi intently, biting his lower lip again. Was Iruka nervous? Something tight uncurled in Kakashi's gut and he relaxed, slouching slightly in the chair and spreading his legs. He leered at Iruka, watching as a sudden blush dusted Iruka's cheeks.

"Any time you're ready, Iruka," Kakashi said. "You have my full attention."

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Kakashi hadn't ever really given much thought to the act of getting undressed – he did it every day after all. Iruka's slow teasing as he removed his clothes was lewd and at the same time incredibly sensual. Small teases of skin; the suggestion that he might remove something, and perhaps he might not. Iruka moved to the music, at one with it, arching his back, lifting his arms up and stretching – when had _stretching_ ever been so damn sexy?

It wasn't just the visual. Kakashi liked to touch; it was how he expressed his desire to his partners. Hands that could kill and form jutsu could also be used to explore, to give pleasure, to tease. He wanted to know what Iruka's skin felt like and he was denied that. It was left up to his mind to supply the sensations, to expand on his imagination.

And then Iruka moved closer, lifting the corner of his shirt, exposing the sharp curve of his hipbone and the flat, muscular plane of his tanned stomach and navel. He slid into Kakashi's lap, arms circling Kakashi's neck, and ground his hips. Kakashi's breath stuttered in his throat and his hands clenched against the wooden frame of the chair. He felt the light touch of Iruka's fingertips against his neck, under his shirt collar and the blunt scrape of Iruka's nails, drawing his attention.

 _[Pay attention, you need to memorize this]_

 __Oh holy fucking god, Iruka wanted him to remember mission details while writing on his skin in _shinobi field shorthand_? Kakashi's dick twitched against the curve of Iruka's ass, and Iruka had the gall to smile evilly as if he knew exactly what Kakashi was thinking.

Iruka leaned in and nuzzled Kakashi's neck, hot breath ghosting over his ear. He began to unbutton Kakashi's shirt, slipping his fingers past the first two buttons, sliding his hand across Kakashi's pectoral and grazing a nipple. Kakashi tilted his head back, let Iruka nibble on his neck, all the while trying to focus on Iruka's clever fingers and the message he was sending Kakashi, written across his skin.

Iruka's hand moved lower until Kakashi's shirt was unbuttoned. Iruka pushed the shirt over Kakashi's shoulder and down his arm, exposing more skin. His mouth followed his fingers; tracing a hot path of light kisses over Kakashi's collarbone while his other hand wrote of betrayal and secrets sold to the enemy.

Kakashi fought to memorize the details; not only of Iruka's report, but the touches branding his skin.

Suddenly the touches were gone and Iruka was moving away, leaving Kakashi a panting, wrecked mess. He watched as Iruka pulled up his shirt, exposing more of his toned skin. He watched as Iruka's fingers traced over his own stomach, inching that shirt up bit by bit before pulling it over his head and tossing the garment to the side.

Iruka did the same with his pants; teasing Kakashi with glimpses of what lay beneath, moving close enough that Kakashi could touch if he wanted to break the rules, flaunting his body and the possibility of what Kakashi _could_ have if he reached for it.

It was driving Kakashi crazy.

He'd never been so tempted to break protocol and blow a mission, because now he could see that Iruka was aroused by both his own actions and Kakashi's response to them. Hope and desire warred within Kakashi. He was now in possession of the information he had come to get and there was no way to predict what Iruka might do next. Some perverse part of him wanted to see just how far Iruka might go, and how far Iruka himself could push Kakashi's limits.

Iruka turned around and slid those damn suede pants off his hips till they rested just under his ass. He looked back over his shoulder, cheeks flush with arousal, desire dancing in his eyes, and he was the most beautiful thing Kakashi had ever seen. He even made stepping out of a pair of pants look both effortless and indecent.

When Iruka turned to face Kakashi once again, he moved closer, stepping between Kakashi's spread legs. He started to peel off a glove, but Kakashi shook his head. "No, leave those on."

Iruka tilted his head to the side and bit his lower lip again. "If you like," he said softly.

"I like." Kakashi's voice sounded husky to his own ears, pitched low with desire. He could hear it and he was sure Iruka could too.

Iruka's movements slowed with the change of music, became loose and languid. His hands moved over his body, hooking a finger in those damn hot pant things he was wearing, exposing a further inch of tanned hipbone to Kakashi's gaze. "Shall I… ?" Iruka hedged, playing the embarrassed tease to the full.

Kakashi wanted to move. He couldn't take the enforced stillness longer and fisted his hands on the tops of his thighs. Iruka raised an eyebrow and turned around, presenting his ass to Kakashi like some obscene present waiting to be unwrapped. He was so close Kakashi swore he could feel the heat from Iruka's skin. All he had to do was reach out…

Iruka bent over fully and arched his back, thrusting his ass out. He skimmed his hands up the insides of his bare thighs; higher… higher, until he cupped his own erection through the material, sliding his hand backward over his balls and up the crack of his covered ass.

Kakashi's heart stopped beating for a split second and he drew in a shuddering breath. " _Fuck_ ," Kakashi moaned.

Iruka turned and straddled Kakashi's lap, his thighs grazing Kakashi's hands where they rested on his lap. "Shall I take them off for you?" Iruka inquired breathlessly. He pushed his hips forward, erection pressing against Kakashi's.

Kakashi was so close to losing control. All he had to do was move his hands, grab that delicious ass and _squeeze_. Hell, he wanted to bend Iruka over the chair and fuck him hard and fast, listen to him cry out with ecstasy.

His control shattered and he reached for Iruka, resting his hands against Iruka's hips and stilling his movements.

"Let me suck your cock." The words rolled from Kakashi's mouth without thought; he was acting on his desire now.

Iruka's body froze for a split second; to anyone not a shinobi it probably wouldn't have been noticeable.

Silence hung heavy in the air, tension winding tightly.

Then Iruka rolled his hips, pushing against Kakashi's hard cock. "Yes."

It was such a simple word, and yet it made Kakashi's pulse rate soar and his dick harden further.

Iruka looked over his shoulder, toward the ceiling, and made a small series of gestures to the hidden camera. Then he wound his arms around Kakashi's shoulders and pressed his body against Kakashi's.

Kakashi swallowed hard. "Code?"

"Hmm." Iruka was close enough that Kakashi could taste Iruka's words against his lips. "Now they won't throw your ass on the street for touching when you shouldn't."

"I'd like to see them try."

Iruka stood and Kakashi let his hands trail over Iruka's hips, resting his palms on Iruka's strong, muscular thighs.

[ _Don't worry, I won't break cover_ ] Kakashi wrote, hiding the hastily written signs with a broad stroke of his palm up Iruka's thigh.

 _See that you don't_ , Iruka's expression clearly communicated.

Kakashi wanted to wipe that look off of Iruka's face and replace it with the desire he'd seen earlier. He shifted in his seat, spreading his legs, inviting Iruka to step closer again. Iruka followed his lead, hooking his thumbs in the black material of his hot pants, sliding them down. Inch after inch of tantalizing and tanned skin was revealed, along with a thick, hard cock that made Kakashi's mouth go dry at the thought of sucking on it.

"You still want this?" Iruka asked coyly, canting his hips forward in a seductive roll, presenting himself to Kakashi's view. Iruka's cock was almost close enough to touch and Kakashi licked his lips, anticipating Iruka's taste.

Iruka slid the hot pants down until they rested just above Kakashi's hands, hooking them under his ass. He pushed down further, exposing himself fully. With those damn gloves on, Iruka presented a shy yet depraved picture, the black of the gloves framing his erection, the tip moist with pre-come. Iruka circled the base of his cock with his hand and gave a single stroke, right to the tip and back down to the base.

Kakashi slid his hands upward over the pants, fingers brushing over Iruka's, feeling that hot, smooth skin of his erection. Iruka's hand tangled in Kakashi's hair, moving down to his jaw, fingers brushing over his lips. Urging Kakashi to open his mouth.

Kakashi complied, closing his mouth over the tip of Iruka's cock and swirling his tongue around. Iruka's cock twitched at that first touch, and Kakashi caught the slightly bitter taste of pre-come on his tongue and swallowed it eagerly.

Slowly he slid his mouth down the length of Iruka's cock, savoring the heavy weight of Iruka on his tongue. He pushed Iruka's hand away and gripped his hips, pulling him closer. Kakashi eased back slowly, teeth lightly scraping along Iruka's length. He looked up and met Iruka's gaze, which was heavy with passion and anticipation. Iruka bit his lower lip and stifled a moan, eyes flickering shut for a quick moment.

"Don't hold back; I want to hear you," Kakashi said, before taking Iruka back into his mouth.

Kakashi set a slow pace, determined to relish every moment of this, every hitched breath Iruka took, every tremble of his body. He explored Iruka; mapping out the things that made Iruka shudder, or moan, repeating them until Iruka was panting, trembling under his touch.

He moved his hand down, rolling Iruka's balls in his palm, teasing them with his tongue and hands. Iruka's hand tightened in Kakashi's hair and he rested his other hand on Kakashi's shoulder, blunt nails digging into his skin.

That sharp edge of pain made Kakashi moan around Iruka's cock and then swallow. The sudden constriction around his cock had Iruka thrusting his hips forward unintentionally, letting out a keening cry. Kakashi wanted to hear more of those noises and he increased his pace.

Iruka's hips were moving in tight, short thrusts, as if he couldn't control his actions but didn't want to hurt Kakashi or make him choke. Kakashi's erection throbbed at the thought of Iruka pushing down his throat and he pressed his free hand against his own cock, moaning at the thought of the power play. He pulled back, breath coming in harsh gasps and looked up.

Iruka looked incredible. His skin was flushed with arousal, across his neck and down his chest, cheeks dusted with the same color. His eyes were bright, the pupils blown with desire, and his lip was swollen slightly where he'd bitten it.

"Fuck, _Iruka_ ," Kakashi gasped. He leaned back in, swiping his tongue over the tip of Iruka's cock again, eyes never leaving Iruka's as he resumed his previous pace.

"Undo your pants," Iruka demanded breathlessly. "I want to see you."

Kakashi complied, fingers fumbling on the buttons of his jeans. He almost gasped when he finally freed his erection. If he touched himself, he'd come; he could tell by the tight, curling tension in his gut and the ache behind his balls. Instead, he concentrated on Iruka and the way Iruka's cock filled his mouth, the heady taste of him.

Kakashi placed both hands on Iruka's bare ass, feeling Iruka's muscles tighten under his fingers. He let his fingers trail down the crack of Iruka's ass, feeling the heat of Iruka's body against his fingertips. Kakashi bobbed his head, movements faster now, taking his cue from the sounds Iruka made and the way his fingers clenched in Kakashi's hair, pulling him closer. Kakashi moaned and relaxed his throat, pushing Iruka's cock deeper into his mouth. Iruka took the hint and began to move his hips; strong, slow thrusts into Kakashi's unresisting mouth.

"Close." Iruka's fingers tightened briefly in Kakashi's hair as a warning, but Kakashi continued on. God, he wanted to watch Iruka come undone.

Iruka's body tensed, the muscles under Kakashi's hands tightening. His cock got harder in Kakashi's mouth, longer. His thrusts sped up, and Iruka came with a bitten-off cry. His cock twitched in Kakashi's mouth, and then Kakashi was swallowing, drinking down everything Iruka had to give him. Kakashi watched, mesmerized by the sight of Iruka's orgasm written across his face; eyes flickering closed, mouth parted, head thrown back to expose his neck.

Kakashi continued to gently suck and lick as Iruka rode through his orgasm and the aftershocks, slowing his actions, coaxing every last shudder out of Iruka's wrung-out body. Iruka hunched over Kakashi, his gasps loud, resting most of his weight on Kakashi's shoulders.

He slid bonelessly into Kakashi's lap, pants still caught low on his hips, and trailed his hand languidly down Kakashi's bare abdomen. "Need help with that?" he asked.

Kakashi didn't answer, only wrapped his hand around his cock and began to stroke roughly. Iruka's hand wrapped around Kakashi's, the smooth silky feel of the gloves on Kakashi's knuckles and the back of his hand a sensuous torment.

"Let me." Iruka pushed Kakashi's hand away and resumed Kakashi's previous rhythm of hard, rough strokes. He swirled his thumb over the tip of Kakashi's cock, spreading pre-come down his length.

Kakashi pulled Iruka close, one hand on the small of his back, the other between Iruka's shoulder blades. Iruka nuzzled into Kakashi's shoulder and Kakashi could hear Iruka's rough breathing, feel it against his neck. He thrust into Iruka's slick fist and came hard, orgasm slamming into him, almost overwhelming in its intensity.

Moments passed, during which Kakashi felt disinclined to move. Iruka began to shift in his lap, wriggling to get his attention. "Yuki-san?"

 _That_ sobered Kakashi up fast; this was a mission – albeit an extremely pleasant (and unexpected) interlude. He needed to get his shit together, and fast.

Kakashi leaned back and Iruka did the same, although his hand still rested on Kakashi's shoulder, fingers tickling against the nape of Kakashi's neck.

He looked over Iruka, noting the languid pose and flushed expression. He trailed one hand down across Iruka's hip and over his thigh. [ _Do you require extraction?]_ It had to be asked, even if it was a mood-killer. By rights, it should have been one of the first things he'd asked, but he'd been swept up in Iruka's pretend world and had followed along eagerly.

[ _No. Scheduled for pick up in one week by team mate_ ] The words written against the nape of Kakashi's neck sent pleasant shivers down his spine. There was a pause as Iruka appeared to consider what he would write next. [ _But thank you for asking_ ]

Kakashi grinned. To the observer behind the camera (who'd just probably had the show of a lifetime, the bastard), Kakashi's expression would just appear to be one of supreme smugness in his own ability to get off. God knew Kakashi wanted to do it all over again.

Iruka seemed to be aware of Kakashi's train of thought, and slid from his lap. He pulled up his hot pants and rested one hand on his hip. Although he was basically naked expect for a pair of skimpy shorts and two long gloves, Kakashi was uncannily reminded of Iruka's usual schoolteacher persona. His dick gave another happy twitch but Kakashi manfully ignored it and buttoned up his jeans.

He stood up and rearranged his shirt, all the while feeling somewhat self-conscious. Iruka was still mostly naked and seemed in no hurry to get dressed. Perhaps he was simply going to go to his room – Kakashi hoped so.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked, drawing Iruka's attention away from his navel where he was arranging his shirt. _Seems like someone else is interested in another round…_

 __"It's a little late for that, Yuki-san," Iruka said coyly. His eyes flashed with humor and a degree of excitement.

If Kakashi didn't get the hell out of here, he wasn't going to be responsible for his actions, hidden observers be damned. "Perhaps another time then?" Kakashi's voice was husky, whether from returning lust or an abused throat he couldn't be sure. Maybe both.

"Another time," Iruka replied, stepping close enough that Kakashi could feel his body heat. Iruka's hand skimmed over his arm. [ _One week_ ] "You know where to find me, Yuki-san."

This time Kakashi leered. "Oh yes, I do." Kakashi walked toward the door and looked back, giving a final wave and an impish grin. _One week, Iruka-sensei, and then you're all mine._

 __

Fin ;)

 

  
.


End file.
